Many smoking articles have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products based upon combusting tobacco. Exemplary alternatives have included devices wherein a solid or liquid fuel is combusted to transfer heat to tobacco or wherein a chemical reaction is used to provide such heat source.
The point of the improvements or alternatives to smoking articles typically has been to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers which utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco.
Representative cigarettes or smoking articles that have been described and, in some instances, been made commercially available include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,217 to Gerth et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,901, 4,947,874, and 4,947,875 to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,671 to Counts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,586 to Morgan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,594 to Counts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,977 to Higgins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,176 to Adams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,287 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,218 to Voges; U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,883 to Felter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,461 to Nichols; U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,410 to Hon; U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,253 to Kobayashi; U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,006 to Hamano; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,756 to Shayan; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0095311 to Hon; U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2006/0196518, 2009/0126745, and 2009/0188490 to Hon; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0272379 to Thorens et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2009/0260641 and 2009/0260642 to Monsees et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2008/0149118 and 2010/0024834 to Oglesby et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0307518 to Wang; and WO 2010/091593 to Hon. Still further examples include products commercially available under the names ACCORD®; HEATBAR™; HYBRID CIGARETTE®, RUYAN VEGAS™; RUYAN E-GAR™; RUYAN C-GAR™; E-MYSTICK™; and IOLITE® Vaporizer.
Articles that produce the taste and sensation of smoking by electrically heating tobacco have suffered from inconsistent release of flavors or other inhalable materials. Electrically heated smoking devices have further been limited in many instances to the requirement of an external heating device that was inconvenient and that detracted from the smoking experience. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide a smoking article that can provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, that does so without combusting tobacco, that does so without the need of a combustion heat source, and that does not produce combustion products.